¡Bang, Bang!
by Kami del Antro
Summary: Matt conoce muchas formas de morir, y ha experimentado otras tantas. Pero esta, de seguro, es la menos importante. Oneshot.


_Hola!_

_Bueno, les traigo un fic...cómo no...depresivo...no he estado de ningún otro humor últimamente por culpa de la SOFY -mirada acusadora(?)-_

_...nah, igual la quiero a la muy desgraciada =3= 3_

_..._

_**Disc: **Los personajes presentes o no presentes(?) en esta historia no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Ohba y Obatta que, gracias a Kamisama, están vivos. Ahora que se pongan con el yaoi..._

_Y antes de todo:_

_**Canción:**_

_**You Shot me Down (Bang Bang)**, de **Nancy Sinatra**_

_**Link: **http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=GaVNfZWBVhQ&feature=related (sin espacios y eso)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bang, Bang!<strong>

**o+o**

¿De cuántas formas se puede asesinar a una persona? Matt conocía muchas. Había vivido otras cuantas. Cuando ambos eran pequeños y el rubio con mirada de loco se daba vuelta repentinamente e inventaba una pistola con sus dedos, diciendo "¡Bang, Bang!" con una risa. Y él, cómo moría, de esa forma dramática, mirando al cielo un momento y cayendo de espaldas luego. Luego de eso Mello reía y burlándose exclamaba "¡eres mejor muriendo que jugando!" y le ayudaba a levantarse. Siempre dejaba que Mello ganara el juego, haciendo ruido deliberadamente para que el otro notara su presencia y le regalara una sonrisa acompañada de balas imaginarias.

Los años pasaron, ambos crecieron. Mello ya no inventaba una pistola con sus dedos. Matt ya no fingía perder. Pero sus juegos cambiaron, se hicieron más serios, más maduros, más "de grandes". Paso a paso, lentamente en un principio, y luego una noche se descubrieron precoces, desnudos y acalorados a pesar de ello. Y cuando Matt soltó un "te amo" entre jadeos y Mello soltó un "marica" de la misma forma, con esas piernas pálidas enroscadas en la cintura del pelirrojo y su vientre contrayéndose por el placer sodomita, volvió a matarle. Aunque esta vez cayó sobre él, cansado, sudoroso y sintiendo al rubio apretarse contra su miembro flácido, pero con esa palabra haciendo ecos en su cabeza y sin el placer laxo y realizado posterior a un orgasmo. Bang, Bang.

Y un día ese mismo año, desapareció. Un día ya no estaba ni siquiera para insultarle, ni para demandarle amor, o sexo, o lo que fuera. Bang, Bang, cayó de rodillas y sollozó inútilmente unos días, murió tantos otros, y revivió sólo con la esperanza ingenua de volver a encontrarle. Como cuando en los viejos días con una sonrisa y una mano tendida hacia su muerte patética le hacía levantarse.

No supo en qué momento volvió a caer exactamente bajo su yugo. Quizá fue en el mismísimo momento en que decidió dejar de estar muerto y salió demasiado temprano a la calle, cuando pasó hambre y frío, cuando consiguió esas míseras libras necesarias para seguirle, cuando encontró una pista difusa en uno de sus intensas noches de hackeo y pornografía. O quizá nunca había salido realmente de su mando. Lo único claro fue que logró encontrarle, se acercó unos pasos, y Mello le apuntó con una pistola. Y tuvo suerte, muchísima suerte, de que esta vez no apretara el gatillo.

Algo había cambiado. Ya no eran jóvenes cuyas únicas preocupaciones eran jugar y estudiar. Sin mencionar cierta cicatriz como un recordatorio del abismo entre ambos. Pero siempre podían recordar un poco el pasado, Matt siempre podía recorrer ese vientre pálido con besos, siempre podría apoderarse de esa boca que sólo servía para insultar. Siempre podían volver a jugar y Mello siempre podría llamarle "marica" con esa voz ahora grave y firme. Aún podía atravesar su corazón con una bala hipotética cuando se lo propusiera, Bang, Bang le decía sin esas exactas palabras. Y comentarle con una sonrisa, burlona y coronada de brillantes gotas de sudor, un jactancioso e infantil "¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos? Yo te disparaba, tú morías y yo ganaba. Eras realmente pésimo para jugar".

No importaba. Le dejaría ganar el juego una y otra vez, para que le regalara una sonrisa. Por eso no se burló ni hizo comentarios cuando entre tragos lloró en su hombro y se disculpó. El día era 24 de enero, el año 2013. Y Matt no murió esa noche.

Dos días después fumó un cigarrillo mientras encaraba miles de armas. A esas armas no les temía. La única arma que era capaz de aniquilarle era una hecha de dedos y palabras, de sonrisas y falsa soberbia. De ese muro de reserva que se alzaba entre dos que no eran amigos pero que tampoco llegaban a ser amantes. Y supo que en cuanto intentara sacar la pistola que tenía oculta en su espalda, los otros serían más rápidos. Nunca había sido excesivamente bueno en el sigilo, había perdido la práctica caminando ruidosamente para ser notado por Mello, para que se volteara y le disparara, risueño. Bang, Bang. Y muchas balas más.

Miró al cielo un momento, dejando que su último aliento se escapara en una bocanada de humo. Y cayó de espaldas, dramáticamente. Había muerto de tantas formas antes, que esa muerte podría considerarse como la menos importante. Lo único que lamentó fue que Mello no le miraría con una sonrisa ni le obligaría a levantarse.

¿Recordó cuando jugaban? Él le disparaba, Matt moría y el rubio ganaba. ¿Era realmente pésimo para jugar?

No, no es que fuera pésimo. Es sólo que le gustaba que fuera Mello el causante de su muerte. De alguna u otra manera, a su orden, podría volver a la vida.

**o+o**

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo...me merezco un review? -carita de cachorro-<em>

_trolololol...nos leemos luego!_


End file.
